El Creador de la Rueda
by Yami Naty
Summary: La sangre del Dragón comenzo una larga dinastia de casi 3 siglos, gracias a que un hombre creo la rueda y marcó las pautas de como gobernar con mano dura pero benevolente los Siete Reinos de Westeros. Esta es su historia, como Aegon paso de ser el Lord de Dragonstone a el Rey de los Siete Reinos.
1. La Sangre del Dragón

**Tarde pero seguro, aquí está la historia sobre la conquista de Aegon I Targaryen de los Siete Reinos, la historia será basada en lo que se conoce de esta conquista más otras cosas con las que se puede uno dar cierta libertad creativa.**

 **Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo más abajo.**

 **Aclaratoria: Game of Thrones y Canción de Hielo y Fuego o sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de HBO y de GRRM. Yo solo los uso para jugar a ser escritora. Solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos y si desean usarlos o esta historia deben pedir permiso.**

 **Capítulo 1: La sangre del dragón**

 _Cien años atrás, existía en el gran continente de Essos un reino como jamás se había visto. Era conocido como El Feudo Franco de Valyria._

 _Una tierra llena de magia, con guerreros poderosos y un arma jamás vista… dragones._

 _Sin embargo, todo cambio…_

 _Trece años antes, una joven soñadora Daenys, vio como este poderoso imperio caía y alerto a sus padres que a su vez se lo comunicaron a sus líderes, un grupo de las familias más poderosas de Valyria._

 _Estos lo desestimaron diciendo "Nuestro reino es poderoso y nada nos pasara" sin embargo Aenar Targaryen decidió oír la voz de su hija y se fue con su familia y dragones junto a los Velarion y los Celtigar al naciente continente de Westeros. Allí los valyrios tenían unas islas como Dragonstone y allí fue donde se asentaron los Targaryen._

 _Fueron llamados cobardes por su pueblo, pero cuando paso el tiempo el sueño se cumplió. La poderosa Valyria ardió en llamas. Explosiones destruyeron sus ciudades o la tierra se las trago, los volcanes votaban tanta lava y tan alto en el cielo que los poderos y majestuosos dragones ardían._

 _Solo quedaron ruinas de lo que fue la ciudad más poderosa del mundo conocido. Solo quedaban los Targaryen y sus aliados con la sangre del dragón._

Los hijos de Aerion oían atentamente mientras su padre relataba con mucha pasión la historia de Valyria. Aegon, su único hijo legítimo, no se cansaba de oírla, desde muy pequeño su padre se la contaba y él no podía dejar de pensar en que los valyrios fueron tontos al no oír la advertencia.

Quizá hoy habría más personas con la sangre del dragón y aún más dragones. Quizá incluso recuperar la antigua gloria de ese imperio.

-Buenos niños ya es momento de dormir, mañana tienen entrenamiento de espada- Aegon, Visenya, Rhaenys y Orys soltaron un gemido de molestia lo que hizo que el lord de Dragonstone soltara una carcajada- buenas noches pequeños, descansen.

Los dos niños Aegon y Orys, de cabello negro y ojos azules, muy diferente a los Targaryen que tenían cabello rubio casi blanco y ojos violetas, era conocido en los siete reinos como "El Bastardo de Aerion" claro todo era sin confirmar pues el hombre Targaryen nunca desmintió o dio su visto bueno a esa información. Sin embargo a Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys, él era su hermano y mejor amigo. Todos se cuidaban y respaldaban siempre.

Al llegar a su cuarto ambos niños se acostaron en la cama y se arroparon, luego Aegon vio a Orys- Orys ¿crees que algún día lleguemos a tener nuestra propia historia? Asi como lo de Valyria, claro sin lo del desastre.

El pelinegro soltó una risa y lo vio- yo creo que sí, yo te prometo que te ayudare para que eso pase- ambos sonrieron y siguieron hablando de otras cosas hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Los cuatro niños fueron creciendo y aprendiendo tanto historia como literatura, también como blandir una espada, fueron educados por el Maester de Dragonstone y por algunos maesters en la Citadel.

Además entablaron relaciones con los lores de Westeros. Todos veían en Aegon un joven poderoso con el cual deseaban alearse, incluso se contemplaban hacer que sus hijos pidieran la mano de Visenya y Rhaenys, pues veían como año tras año las niñas se volvían mujeres poderosas y hermosas.

Sin embargo el lord de la isla de los dragones no daba pistas si le parecía bien o no esa idea.

Cuando el día en que Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys debían buscar el dragón con el que tenían el vínculo llego, todos estaban expectantes de saber cuál dragón les tocaría.

La primera fue Visenya por ser la primogénita, ella se paseó frente a los tres dragones que no tenían jinete. Sus ojos pasaron por los de Balerion, ese era el más cotizado pero nada, la conexión con el no existía asi que continuo con Vhagar y de inmediato sus ojos conectaron y fue algo parecido al amor a primera vista.

Visenya de inmediato camino hacia él y todo su hocico con una ternura semejante a la que se usa con un niño y el dragón respondió al toque, luego bajo la cabeza y un ala indicando que deseaba que ella se montara. Como si ambos hubieran tenía una comunicación mental, Visenya subió al lomo del dragón y ambos alzaron vuelo.

Todos en la isla aplaudieron al ver eso- es tu turno Aegon- dijo su padre a lo que el joven dragón sonrió y asintió.

Cuando llego a donde estan los dragones, su cuerpo fue directo a donde estaba Balerion, el más grande y el más poderoso de los dragones familiares. La conexión de Aegon y el dragón negro fue instantánea y luego ambos alzaron vuelo igual que Vhagar y Visenya.

Luego Rhaenys en un arrebato de emoción corrió y se unió a sus hermanos a lomos del dragón que quedaba y con el que ya había hecho conexión, Meraxes. Asi la sangre del dragón consiguió sus monturas. Tres poderosos dragones que serían leyenda en los años venideros.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **¿Qué tal? Sé que esta corto pero solo desee hacer como una introducción de los personajes. Como sabemos la historia de la conquista está bien documentada pero quisiera adentrarme más en la parte personal y emocional durante esta proeza. Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. El dragón de tres cabezas

**Este capítulo sera narrado como Aegon decidio casarce con ambas hermanas, ademas se vera mas de la relación entre Aegon y Orys. Espero les guste.**

 **Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 2: El dragon de tres cabezas**

Aegon esta en el mirador del castillo viendo como sus dos hermanas entrenan. Visenya era mucho mas habil con la espada que Rhaenys, pero la menor de los hermanos tenia una gran habilidad montando a su dragon.

Ella tenia un vinculo mucho mas profundo con Vhagar, le tocaba el arpa y el dragon se notaba embelesado con esto. Rhaenys era mucho mas sentible a las artes como la poesia y la musica, Aegon y Visenya eran los guerreros, sin embargo pese a ser iguales en gustos, Aegon preferia a Rhaenys.

El rubio heredero de la isla Dragonstone estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de su mejor amigo y confidente Orys- ¿Qué ocurre lord dragon? ¿Qué tanto vez?- luego los ojos azules de Orys vieron donde los violeta de Aegon estaban- oh vez a tu futura esposa- dice el con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Aegon rodo los ojos ante eso pero solto una risa- Desearia que sea otra la que ocupe esa posicion a mi lado pero debo obedecer la tradicion de mis ancestros… casarme con la mayor, pese a que ame a la menor.

-¿Sabes? Pese a que creci con ustedes y sus tradiciones, aun no me acostumbro a eso de casarse entre hermanos. Si hubiera una posibilidad de cumplirle a ambos, el deber y el corazon- dice el pelinegro con aire soñador.

El rubio lo vio y una sonrisa picara se mostro, esa sonrisa solo era para su mejor amigo cuando tenia una idea loca- ¿Qué tal si eso se pudiera hacer?- Orys lo vio confundido- le puedo proponer a padre que me deje casarme con ambas.

-ok… creo que debes ver a un maester, creo que montar ese dragon te hizo mal.

-No seas estudido Orys. Hablo en serio, le puedo sugerir a padre que me deje casar con ambas.

-Suponiendo que acepte… los Targaryen ya son vistos como blasfemos al casarse entre hermanos, ¿te imaginas que dirian de un matrimonio doble?

-No me importa, tengo tres dragones entre mi ejercito y no creo que nadie me desafie.

-Si tu lo dices…

-Se lo dire a padre, ven conmigo.

Ambos caminaron a la oficina del lord Targaryen. Al llegar Aegon tomo una pose de "no acepto un no por respuesta"

-¿listo?- el joven dragon asintio- bien ¿llamo al maester en caso que lord Targaryen te golpee y quedes inconciente?- eso hizo a Aegon maldecir por lo bajo.

-Orys… basta de bromas, esto es serio.

-Yo hablo muy en serio Egg- ese apodo solo le estaba permitido a Orys desde que ambos eran unos niños.

-Por los dioses… estare bien- el pelinegro asintio.

-Estare aquí cuando salgas.

Luego de eso Aegon paso unos minutos tensos dentro de la recamara, alli hablo con su padre sobre su idea. Orys estaba algo nerviso pues la propuesta era algo rara incluso para los Tagaryen. Cuando Aegon salio de la recamara se le via seguro de si mismo.

-¿y bien?

-Padre me dijo que lo consultara con madre y mis hermanas a ver si ella estaban de acuerdo con eso, de ser la respuesta un si entonces se comenzara la preparacion para la boda doble.

El resto del dia paso sin mayores complicaciones, Aegon y Orys estuvieron entrenado, a la hora de la cena se reunieron con toda la familia.

Al llegar ambos tomaron asiento y luego de cenar en silencio el lord actual de la isla hablo- Aegon hable con tus hermanas y madre, las tres estan de acuerdo con la boda doble.

El joven dragon sonrio de oreja a oreja, hicieron un brindis y luego todos se fueron a dormir.

Los dias siguientes fueron algo caoticos con los preparativos, Aegon recibio una carta desde Volantis, escrito en Alto Valirio.

 _Estimado Aegon de la Casa Targaryen:_

 _Reciba un cordial saludo, la presente es para pedir su ayuda en la reconquita de Essos, deseamos volver a ser la potencia militar que fuimos bajo el reinado del Feudo Franco de Valirya. Esperamos que usted y sus hermanas junto a sus dragones se nos unan en esta cruzada._

 _Deseamos hacer Essos un sitio de temer para todos los lugares conocidos por el hombre, esperamos su respuesta._

 _Atte._

 _Los lideres de Volantis._

Al leerla Aegon solto una risa, a el no le interesaba Essos, ya era historia antigua, el futuro estaba en Westeros, un continente joven y lleno de divisiones que seguro el con sus esposas y dragones uniria en una gran y poderosa nacion.

Él solicito se le escribiera una carta a los lideres de Volantis rechazando esta solicitud, luego continuo con sus planes de boda.

Como era de esperarse todos en Westeros criticaron ese matrimonio, no solo por ser entre hermanos sino ademas se le sumaba el que fuera con ambas, pero claro nadie diria nada en sus caras por temor a ser calcinados por Balerion.

Cuando llego el dia de la boda, todo estaba listo, habian invitado personas muy cercas a la familia y le ceremonia se llevo a cabo bajo la religion de los siete.

El Maester comenzó con el ritual del matrimonio, bajo el mandato de la Fe de los Siete- Aquí, bajo la mirada de los Siete. Yo por este medio sello estas… tres almas- se notaba la incomodidad del hombre al decir aquello pues no era algo muy común- Atándolas como si fueran una- mientras decía esto, empezó a atar la mano derecha con la de Visenya y luego la izquierda de Aegon con la de Rhaenys, usando dos cintas, poso sus manos sobre ambos pares y término diciendo- por la eternidad- se separó de ambos y continúo- véanse los unos a los otros y digan las palabras.

Se decidieron a decir las palabras por separado para que se pudieran ver a los ojos, primero Aegon con Visenya y luego hizo lo propio con Rhaenys- Padre, herrero, guerrero, madre, dama, anciana, desconocido. Yo soy suyo/suya y ella/él es mía/mío desde este día y hasta el final de mis días- al terminar con Visenya ambos se besaron y luego beso a Rhaenys al finalizar, con eso sello el matrimonio antes los Siete.

Ahora el dragón de tres cabezas ya había logrado culminar tu forma final. Aegon, Visenya y Rhaenys comenzarían un linaje de reyes desde ese día.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, lamento la demora pero ya había escrito parte de este capítulo cuando la laptop se apagó por falta de batería y no lo pude guardar, luego abrí Word y sin darme cuenta omití el documento y se pedio… luego no pude escribir por el trabajo, por suerte estoy libre estos días y pude sentarme y escribir.**

 **Espero les guste y nos estamos leyendo. Ya el próximo será cuando Aegon comience a hacer el Emblema y la frase de la casa, además de la mesa de piedra para comenzar con sus planes de invasión.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Fuego y Sangre

**Capítulo 3: Fuego y Sangre**

La noche de bodas fue gloriosa para Aegon y sus dos esposas. Por respeto a ambas el paso la primera parte de la noche con Visenya y luego se fue con Rhaenys con quien compartió hasta el amanecer.

Más tarde Aegon salió a dar un paseo en su dragón. Mientras estaba sobre Balerion su mente se fue al día en que hablo con su padre para pedirle la mano de sus dos hermanas. Ese día había sido de gran tensión para él y más para Orys, su amigo y confidente.

 _Ambos caminaron a la oficina del lord Targaryen. Al llegar Aegon tomo una pose de "no acepto un no por respuesta"_

 _-¿listo?- el joven dragón asintió- bien ¿llamo al maester en caso que lord Targaryen te golpee y quedes inconsciente?- eso hizo a Aegon maldecir por lo bajo._

 _-Orys… basta de bromas, esto es serio._

 _-Yo hablo muy en serio Egg- ese apodo solo le estaba permitido a Orys desde que ambos eran unos niños._

 _-Por los dioses… estaré bien- el pelinegro asintió._

 _-Estaré aquí cuando salgas._

 _Al entrar Aegon a la sala de su padre comenzó a sentirse como si esa idea, que al comienzo sonaba lógica y perfecta, ahora no podría ser viable y deseaba salir corriendo pero si algo había aprendido de Balerion y de su instrucción durante todos estos años era que un dragón nunca titubeaba y nunca demostraba temor._

 _Así que camino hacia el escritorio con la seguridad de un jinete de dragones y como un futuro lord de Dragonstone- ¿Cómo esta padre?_

 _-Bien gracias muchacho, toma asiento- así lo hizo y sus ojos violetas vieron los de su padre- ¿Qué deseabas hablar conmigo?_

 _-Quiero proponerte algo- el joven dragón vio como el hombre se movía para verlo con detenimiento a ver que tenía que proponerle su hijo, Aegon tomo aire y continuo- quiero casarme con mis dos hermanas- el cuarto se enfrió como si una de las brisas del norte hubiera entrado por la ventana de la habitación._

 _Aegon Targaryen pudo ver como su padre se tensaba frente a él- eso no es posible Aegon… ya Rhaenys fue prometida a un lord de Westeros que desea hacer alianzas con nosotros. Además nuestra tradición es casarnos SOLO con una._

 _-Pero padre…_

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres casarte también con Rhaenys? ¿Visenya no es suficiente?_

 _-Por supuesto padre pero no deseo que nuestro linaje se mezcle con el de los demás, nosotros somos los ultimo de la antigua Valyrio. No debemos dejar que esto se pierda._

 _-Hijo no deseo perder un aliado por tus caprichos._

 _-No será así, además nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no…- el lord de Dragonstone lo vio expectante-… dragones padre. Nadie podrá hacernos frente._

 _Sabía que Aegon tenía razón, sin embargo le parecía una propuesta retadora para los demás westerosi y que, si era mal interpretada, podría ocasionar problemas. Su familia había habitado este nuevo continente por muchas eras en paz y deseaba que eso permaneciera así._

 _Él debía sopesar que hacer, pues por un lado estaba su promesa a los nobles de Westeros y por el otro su deseo de mantener pura su familia para no perder la sangre del dragón y por ende no perder la conexión con los dragones._

 _Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, tiempo que para Aegon pareció eterno. Luego su padre lo vio y le dijo- Aegon tu propuesta nos podría causar daños irreparables a nuestras relaciones con las demás casas de aquí- eso hizo que la confianza del joven dragón decayera, sabía que su padre no era el hombre más valiente y arriesgado de todo el mundo conocido- sin embargo… dada la necesidad de mantener pura la sangre y no perder la magia del dragón yo…- los ojos de Aegon lo vieron expectantes esperando a ver qué le diría su padre-… lo consultare con tu madre y hermanas a ver qué opinan ellas. Sabrás mi respuesta esta noche en la cena- Aegon asintió serio pero feliz de pues tenía un presentimiento de que sus hermanas y madre podrían estar de acuerdo con él._

 _-Está bien padre, nos veremos en la cena- luego se para y se fue._

 _Cuando Aegon salió de la recamara se le veía seguro de sí mismo._

 _-¿y bien?_

 _-Padre me dijo que lo consultara con madre y mis hermanas a ver si ella estaban de acuerdo con eso, de ser la respuesta un si entonces se comenzara la preparación para la boda doble._

Aegon estaba feliz por su logro, ahora estaba deseoso de un nuevo reto, él y Balerion sobrevolaron algunas zonas de Westeros. Sus ojos se enfocaron en ciertos puntos y un pensamiento llego, una idea extraña pero interesante.

Se devolvió con el dragón al castillo y mando a llamar a Orys y a sus esposas. Al llegar los tres Aegon sonrió- buen día, gracias por venir, esta mañana fui a montar en Balerion y viendo Westeros me di cuenta que nosotros no tenemos escudo ni lema como las demás casas.

-¿y eso que?- dijo Orys viéndolo.

-Padre desea formar alianzas con los demás en este lugar y lo mejor para eso que se le había ocurrido era casar a Rhaenys con algún hijo de un lord pero creo que nuestro primer acto debería ser… crear un lema y un escudo.

-Egg creo que el vino de Dorne te cayó mal.

-Creo que es una excelente idea- dijo en Visenya viendo a Orys y luego a su hermano-esposo- de esa forma ellos nos verán como uno de ellos y nos respetaran.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Visenya- comento Rhaenys.

-Muy bien… Tres contra uno, y ¿Qué van a poner en su escudo?

-Lo que nos hace poderosos Orys… un dragón- dijo Aegon viendo por la ventana hacia donde estaban los tres dragones alzando vuelo para cazar- pero al cuerpo le pondremos tres cabezas, después de todo, somos tres jinetes y tres dragones.

-Suena bien, y ¿sus colores?

-Rojo y negro- menciono Visenya como si fuera obvio- los colores de nuestro dragón más poderoso-

-A penas una noche y ya están interconectados- dijo Orys con una sonrisa- ¿Cuál será el lema de la casa?

-Fuego y sangre- esta vez fue dicho al unísono por los tres dragones.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Espero les haya gustado… Este capítulo duro mucho para ser escrito y lo lamento pero no tuve más ideas para escribir.**

 **Luego de la salida del libro de George R.R. Martin creo que me replanteare mis planes con este fic. Yo quería poner las batallas de Aegon, Visenya, Rhaenys y Orys para unificar los siete reinos pero creo que ya eso**


	4. La Mesa

**Capítulo 4: La Mesa**

Aegon pidió a un artista que se encargara de hacer el escudo de la familia, junto con el eslogan. Ahora ya los Targaryen tenían algo en común con las demás casas del gran continente.

Luego de eso pasaron algunos años hasta que el padre de Aegon, Rhaenys y Visenya falleció. Allí todo Westeros se enteró de que en Dragonstone había un nuevo lord, así que muchos lores mandaron sus condolencias y esperanzas de que el joven dragón los viera como personas en las que confiar.

Aegon veía hacia el mar y hacia el continente, y comenzó a tener una idea loca, una que podría terminar muy mal o muy bien, solo los dioses lo sabían.

El lord de Dragonstone mando a llamar a Orys, el cual llego rápido a donde estaba su nuevo lord- Si Aegon, ¿Qué deseabas?

-Entra y cierra la puerta Orys- dijo y Orys hizo tal como él dijo y luego camino a donde estaba el- ¿Sabías que algunas personas de Volantis me escribió para ayudarlos a reconstruir el imperio de Valyria?

-Si tú me contaste.

-Bueno yo me negué porque Essos es un continente viejo y sin nada nuevo o emocionante. Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo- dijo el joven dragón señalando a Westeros- quiero unificar los siete reinos bajo un solo rey… yo.

Orys lo vio sorprendido- ¿estás seguro? Ahorita este cómodo, no tienes mayores responsabilidades y estoy seguro que estos no cederán sin pelear.

-Cuento con eso hermano- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, esa que solo usaba cuando tenía en mano su espada y tenía un combate con uno de los soldados de la familia- solo tenemos un aproximado de mil seiscientos soldados, contra ejércitos de más de tres mil.

-Tenemos algo más poderoso y que ellos no… dragones. Balerion, Vhagar y Meraxes son más que suficientes. Sino pregunta en Essos. En la época de Valyria, prácticamente nadie les hacía frente a los soldados sobre dragones. Además confió en que las casas vasallas se rebelen a sus señores déspotas.

-Vaya… eso espero porque no deseo que ninguno de ustedes o incluso yo perdamos la vida por una idea tan loca.

-Descuida Orys, lo haremos bien. Por favor dile al maester que mande una carta al mejor escultor de piedra del continente para que venga a la isla, quiero pedirle algo.

-Claro mi lord- dijo el pelinegro, parte en broma parte en serio, ambos sabían el doble significado de las palabras y el tono en el que lo dijo, así que no había problemas para Orys.

Orys salió de la habitación y se fue a la torre del maester para informar lo que Aegon le mando. El maester luego de pensarlo un rato, tomo un pergamino y una pluma y escribió- Ser Tyron de la casa Hightower es uno de los mejor en esta rama así que creo que el podrá ser del agrado de Lord Aegon.

-Excelente maester, dígale que el lord de Dragonstone lo necesita lo antes posible.

-Así será mi lord- dijo el hombre y escribió tal como le dijo Orys y luego ato el trozo de pergamino a la pata del cuervo y lo lanzo a volar hacia el lugar donde estaba el hombre- listo, ya puede decirle a Lord Targaryen que ya se mandó su recado.

-Muchas gracias- el pelinegro sonrió y se retiró.

Luego el resto del día paso normal para todos. Rhaenys estuvo volando con su dragón, Visenya estuvo en un cuarto apartada probando algunos de sus venenos y antídotos, una afición bastante peligrosa para las ratas del castillo pero muy entretenida para la señora de Dragonstone; y Aegon estuvo conversando con algunos lores que lo fueron a ver.

Unos de estos hombres eran el Rey de la Tormenta Argilac Durrandon, junto con los representantes de los regentes de Braavos y Pentos que discutían una alianza para ayudar a parar la avanzada de Volantis en las ciudades de Myr, Lys y Tyrosh.

-Mi lord necesitamos de su apoyo para poder parar a Volantis que busca devolvernos a la época del Feudo Franco- dijo un hombre con un fuerte acento que denotaba que la lengua común no era su lenguaje natal. Su piel oliva y ojos marrones eran otro indicio de que ese hombre era de Essos, específicamente Braavos, una de las ciudades que se fundó con antiguos esclavos de Valyria.

-Comprendo su preocupación y creo que su causa es noble y antes de unirme deseo conversar con su príncipe y su magister para poder planear en ataque.

Los ojos del pentosis se llenaron de lágrimas e inclinando la cabeza agradeció en alto Valyrio a lo cual Aegon respondió en el mismo idioma.

Luego estos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus barcos para volver con las buenas nuevas. Esa noche Aegon comento la conversación del día con sus hermanas-esposas y con Orys.

-Pensé que no querías malgastar tu tiempo en Essos- dijo Orys tomando algo de vino.

-Si lo sé, no es parte de mi plan pero no deseo que Volantis se haga más fuerte y luego desafié a Westeros con su gran poder ofensivo- las dos mujeres los veían sin comprender lo que hablaban.

-Vis creo que ellos dos se olvidan que estamos aquí- comento Rhaenys viendo a su hermana y coesposa.

-También lo creo. Disculpen ustedes dos ¿podrían explicar que está pasando?

-Bueno que Egg quiere ser rey de los siete reinos de Westeros- ambas se vieron asombradas.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes? ¿Apenas comenzamos una vida de casados y ya ocultas cosas? Malo Egg, muy mal- comento Rhaenys.

Aegon le dedico una mirada de molestia a Orys y luego vio a sus hermanas-esposas. Todo un suspiro y comento- quería estar preparado para contarles con todos los detalles pero ya que ese plan no se podrá llevar acabo… si quiero unificar Westeros y creo que es importante detener a la gente de Volantis para evitar que se vuelvan una amenaza en el futuro.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, no hay problemas Aegon, entendemos y si debes irte a Essos para lograr tu objetivo, cuentas con nuestro apoyo- esta vez hablo Visenya con tono de respeto y seriedad absoluta y Rhaenys asintió de acuerdo con ella.

Aegon sonrió ante eso- gracias por su voto de confianza, tengo que esperar una confirmación de los líderes de Pentos a ver si quieren que vaya mientras hay algo que quiero hacer… hoy le pedí a Orys que enviara con el maester una carta a un escultor de piedra porque quiero que me haga una mesa, con la forma de Westeros. Quiero algo detallado, con las figuras en madera de los escudos de las grandes casas que lideran las regiones. Por ejemplo en el norte están los Stark como reyes del norte, su emblema es un lobo Huargo. Si no estoy para cuando él llegue, que mida la sala adjunta a la del trono y que la mesa sea larga y que sea de una buena piedra, resistente y duradera- los tres asintieron- la quiero con el mayor detalle posible, para hacer un incursión debemos conocer el terreno.

-Como orden, mi lord- finalizo Orys con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por Aegon.

De esa forma terminaron de cenar se fueron a dormir, con una nueva meta. Lograr engrandecer el legado de una casa que para los grandes de Westeros es pequeña pero que hará llover fuego y sangre si no se rinden.

 **OOooOOooOO**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. Estoy contenta con el buen flujo que estoy teniendo nuevamente con esta historia en particular.**

 **El próximo será ya cuando Aegon se vaya a Volantis con Balerion. Esta información la saque de la wiki de los libros así que debe estar acorde al canon de la conquista.**

 **Espero comentarios diciéndome como va y si tienen algunas ideas o sugerencias, estoy abierta a todas y de poder hacerlas conforme al plan del fic. Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
